My heart's desire
by Lildarling
Summary: wakwakwa mi nam is amazing bug gurl and i have a secret im gluten free - "mum said life likes chocolates" - forrest dump
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone, ths be ma first storhy so yall give me dem thumbs up and subscribe, wat are thoseeeeeee. haha lolzoid, see ya latter fam

Hey, my name is marinette dupangchang, my crush since the first time laid my sparkling blue eyes on his god-like bod. He is so hawt I cant even. O wait, yes I can even. Its quite simple. Because I live in france I am eating a croissant my parents gave me as I ran, half tumbling down the stairs, my asian and French parents waved goodbye as I ran out the door because I was late. It was such a beautiful day I ran outside with joy and laughter. But I forgot to mention that im a Satanist and I was late becose of my virgin sacrifice.

As soon as I arrived to school I ran to class,

"miss marinate, you are late"

rolling my eyes I swagged over to my seat. I glared as I saw chloe in my seat.

"get out chloe" I groweled

"ok im sorry, do you want me to polish your shoes, and I completed your homewok for the next few months" the whimpered as she fell over the whole class laughed and pointed at her"

the whole class came up to me and highfived me, I got love notes from natha- however you spell his name, kim came up me and kissed me lips, oh yeh, im also the most poluar girl in france. Did I forgot to mention im so hawt and cute and amazing, yeah that's right, all guys want to be with me and all girl want to me. My bestie came up, alya was up, nothing much gal, just laughing at chloe some more, we fistbumped and laughed.

I walekd home at night, I was so sad. Another dayof torture with no frends. I was picked on. I cried until I saw Adrien running up to me. "hey marrinete, he blushed and looked ar the ground. "sup Adrien" and then we made out for like 10 mins. "I saw nattalie waslking up and dragging him away from his ear.

I cride until I had only 10% of water in my body, now I don't need to pee I shrugged and walked into my room.

Tiki, spots in, tiki thi slilttle bug came out and went intol my earing, I turned into the miraculous bug girl. I ran out my wineow, flipping off the camera in my face which alya held \because I try to hide my secret from her but she has a bug girl website on youtuve or snaocahet I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

hey darls, dis be me again. *dabs* *heavymetal musci* so dis is ma second chapter, giv me dem thumbs and subscire to my uyotube chanell ha i should be a famous utuber or whateves.

After running from alia I went to adriens house. "bugirl? Is that you?" "heck yeh it is adrin" and then we made out for like 10 mins. "wowzas, I love you" adirne shrieked at me" "I wish you new who I was adrin cos I luve you to" and then I ran out, "hello master" I talked to hawkmoth guy" helo buggirl give me your miraculous" okay, and I gave them to him. "mwahahahah" we shouted out loud. Iturned into marinate. "father, is it ok" an adren saw me and he saw who I was and I ran out the window into the rain and Adrien was watching me and he cried and I was cryin. I ate my diinner with my Asian and French parents who are also superheros called eaglebutterfly and whitedog. I cant believe you and I flipped the table and went to school were kim kissed me andadrien beat him up "she is my gelfrend" and I cried "no Adrien don't do that?" and Adrien turned to me with his sparkl eyes and lowered his head "im a werewolf" I gasped and fell back and then Adrien turned into a werewolf and I turned into bug girl and fought him but luckily no one saw that I was bug girl. Then I led Adrien away and we had and emotional hug and wave bye and I went and slept for a lon time.


	3. Chapter 3

hey yall sorry i wentbcampingand i couldnt update here . is episode 3

pew pepew i have . gun

I woke up and looked at the sun shingin thru the windo. Wowwee it's a ood day. I ran outside after eting a baguette and ran to school and into the class and the teacher tod me off but I ignored her because im better than her and then I completed the work and then I talked to Adrien while bblushing because he is a wherewolf but im a vampie and no one knows it yet. I jump outside ht ewindow intot the dark night with the uforgiving moon shinging the light ino my eyes anad the I saw a rainbow and kim and I kissed and Adrien being a wherldolf used his strength and pushed kim away and I ran wawy crying and fed on some vlood I found in the fried. I go tot the stage and begin singing y song and simon cow goes upto me and gives me a job as a famos singer. i then go to play golfand Adrien is my coach and we fall in love. Ust a vampie and werewolf playing golf together. Unfortunately after a romantic elk on the bech he falls in and drowns and losees him memeory.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinet Dupanshan was thinking about Adren Bae again. Adren was a sinister saint with moist fingers and fragile abs.

Marinet walked over to the window and reflected on his dull surroundings. SHe had always loved rural Paris with its zealous, zesty zoos. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel ambivalent.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a sinister figure of Adren Bae.

Marinet gulped. sHe glanced at his own reflection. sHe was a clever, special, wine drinker with slimy fingers and wobbly abs. His friends saw him as an amused, annoyed angel. Once, she had even brought a high-pitched chicken back from the brink of death.

But not even a clever person who had once brought a high-pitched chicken back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Adren had in store today.

The moon shone like talking bears, making Marinet sleepy. Marinet grabbed a cursed kettle that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Marinet stepped outside and Adren came closer, she could see the poised smile on his face.

Adren gazed with the affection of 7483 lovable keen koalas. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."

Marinet looked back, even more sleepy and still fingering the cursed kettle. "Adren, I admire your eyebrows," she replied.

They looked at each other with sleepy feelings, like two faint, flat frogs talking at a very snooty birthday party, which had trance music playing in the background and two deranged uncles sitting to the beat.

Suddenly, Adren lunged forward and tried to punch Marinet in the face. Quickly, Marinet grabbed the cursed kettle and brought it down on Adren's skull.

Adren's moist fingers trembled and his fragile abs wobbled. He looked sneezy, his emotions raw like a squashed, scattered sausage.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Adren Bae was dead.

Marinet Dupanshan went back inside and made herself a nice glass of wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall thisbe mah seodn dsory so tune in for the cool stuff, he he that's wassup

Marriente walked home with alya her bets frend but a robber com out and stab her so she is beleeding "no marrinete" she screm but alhyas life drains out her pupil and she take ther last brehjt and dies. It is vbery sad and marrinente is super cryibng and she go4es home and locks herself in her bredroom. Knoch nomch nino is athte drr. Whagt do u wnt nino. Nino go forward and kissed marrinete. Marrinete pushes him bacj. Whaty ht eheck she screm at him abnd he screams I lobe you but alya was my grlfreind but she is ded so now I can be with you so yeh and they make out for a while. Then ninino shows his fangs and drink some blodd form the fried. We are now gekfrend and boiyfrend they screm together andngo to school holding yhanfs. Adrine is anooued but what wiol he do? Ffind out in season 2


	6. Chapter 6

Hey evri2 im tring a neww stile with crosovrs yay wakka ching wakka cho see ya later ur a poo jk jk I understand I havnt reelly ben sticking to the story lin e butt im gon chang that se yu lats luv ya no I don't yes I do no I don't april foosl I love you hah a I got you ther.

Mi name is marrinete, just a normal gur l with a nirmal life except I habe a secret. Im adaopted. It begin when I saw the adoption papers on the bensh. I knew rhey were mine. So I ran awy cring cos I knew it was destini. ,,,,, 38 dais later I was on the run. The pop o wer after me and I wa living off croissants I found at the botto of the eiffle ower. I was scavaging one day when the polic found me. Hey he yelled. Get back here he said. No I responded I can d do what I want I groweled runnin away I jumped onto tiki and she flew me awa. I rode my moterbik to adrens house but he was busy eating someone cos hes a vamipire so I went to luka. I sat on his bed while he played some music. I turned to him and played msic with hi m and we sounded good so I stareed a band that became famous. I was in a disgouise tho because the polic would catch me. But it was dope.


End file.
